


This Isn't Happening Again

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Coda, Domestic Fluff, Episode Related, Episode: s02e14 There's My Baby, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holding the sheet up over herself, Michaela watched Asher get dressed.</p>
<p>They’d just had sex.</p>
<p>Again. </p>
<p>This had to stop.</p>
<p>“This isn’t happening again,” Michaela informed him.</p>
<p>Asher lifted a corner of his lip in a smirk. “You said that last time.”</p>
<p>+</p>
<p>A Michaela x Asher 2x14 Coda</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't Happening Again

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/post/140839853193/a-michaela-x-asher-2x14-coda-what-the-hell-is)

Holding the sheet up over herself, Michaela watched Asher get dressed.

They’d just had sex.

Again.

This had to stop.

Asher tugged on his shirt and fussed a little with the collar before bending to pick up his shoes. He caught her eye as he crossed to sit on the edge of the bed and had the nerve to wink.

“This isn’t happening again,” Michaela informed him.

Asher lifted a corner of his lip in a smirk as he tied his shoes. “You said that last time.”

Michaela knew that. She’d said it the time before that too. And the time before that.

“I mean it this time.” She shook her head and squared her shoulders. “This isn’t happening again.”

Asher nodded once. Then he shifted, turning to face her a little more, and Michaela just knew he was going to kiss her.

No. He was going to _try_ and kiss her but Michaela decided that she would turn her cheek, avoid, evade. This wasn’t happening again. No more kisses. No more any of this. This was over.

But Asher didn’t lean down to capture her mouth like she expected.

Asher picked up her hand.

Holding it gently, almost reverently, Asher brushed a thumb over her knuckles and lifted it up to kiss the back.

“Whatever you say,” he whispered and his lips were butterfly soft against her skin. Michaela ignored the clutch in her stomach.

This could not happen again.

Still holding her hand close, Asher’s eyes caught hers and smiled soft.

“I should go,” he said and Michaela nodded.

He stood to go. Michaela made a fist of the hand he’d held and ignored how she held it close as she watched him walk across the apartment.

“Lock up after me,” he said over his shoulder.

“Of course,” she agreed.

He blew an exaggerated kiss at her as he opened the door and laughed when she rolled her eyes. But still, she smiled despite herself. Michaela wondered if he’d done it just to see her smile.

The door closed with a gentle click and Michaela sunk back against her pillows.

What was she doing? This couldn’t keep happening.

The rapid knock on her door a moment later made her heart stop and she sat up with a bolt.

“Mic! Lock the door!” Asher said from the hall outside her apartment.

“You are–!” Michaela threw off the covers but wrapped a blanket around herself and stormed over to her door. She flicked the dead bolt closed with the twist of the wrist and hooked the chain. Hitting the door with the flat of her hand once, she yelled through the door, “This isn’t happening again!” And then, “And don’t call me that!”

Through the door, she heard Asher’s snort. “Whatever you say, Michaela.”

She barely heard a footfall through the door before calling out, “Text when you’re home.”

In answer, Asher just rapped twice on her door with a knuckle. Michaela listened to his footsteps echo through her hall and down the stairs before leaning back against the door and sinking down to the ground.

Who was she kidding?

This was going to happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Is this ship name Micasher? Ashcela? idk....xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


End file.
